There is a demand for sharing a video captured by, for example, a surveillance camera or a wearable camera worn by a guard in order to smoothly perform a surveillance operation.
Disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 is an example of a technique related to a surveillance system that uses a video captured by, for example, a surveillance camera or a wearable camera worn by a guard. Disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is a technique which analyzes the video captured by the surveillance camera to detect a suspicious person and transmits a video including the suspicious person to an information display terminal of a guard. Disclosed in the following Patent Document 2 is a technique which changes priorities each set to a plurality of cameras in a store, depending on the positional information of a clerk, selects a video captured by a camera with a high priority among the plurality of cameras, and displays the video on a display device of a surveillant.